My Muse Awaits
by Nuit Songeur
Summary: A series of vignettes concerning various characters and pairings of YuGiOh. CHAPTER SIX: Johanna- Joey/Mai.
1. Sweet Sacrifice: Pharaoh Atem as Yami

**A/N: **My first in my series of vignettes. (Note- in case you're wondering, I got the idea from Scribbler with her "As the Deep as the Sky" fic. Only, there are key differences, I think. For one- I can't write within the time span of only one song. I'm really slow and it's simply not done. So I had to put it on repeat until it was remotely finished. I made it short on purpose- trying to fit within the character of a vignette)

**Disclaimer:** It's a moot point. I do not own.

**Warnings:** Season 5 Spoliers. This is not Yaoi. The devotion Yami feels here does not go as far as a romantic feel. For future reference. There may be suggestive material in future chapters. Not this one, however. Oh, and my taste in music might be different from any normal standard of taste. Please do not criticize. You're suppose to put music player on shuffle, which I did.

* * *

**Song:** Sweet Sacrifice- Evanescence

**Character:** Pharaoh Atem/Yami

* * *

He was nothing but a man. A man who had been pharaoh of Egypt, saved the world from total destruction and chaos four times, and he was a man who had laughed in the face of fear many a countless times.

Well, perhaps he didn't laugh. Fear wasn't a thing to be laughed it. It was to be respected, definitely not laughed at and definitely not feared of. A fear of fear only caused a person more distress than was necessary.

All the same, he had risked his life for the good of humanity many times without even a single thought of his own well-being. He couldn't allow fear to even simply penetrate his own vocabulary. Such things would only prove to distract him from his present course.

And at the moment, his present course was to duel Yugi and lose. That way, he would be able to enter the afterlife finally after being locked away for five millennia. It was the right path. It was the only path. Otherwise he would have to repeat the whole process over again. So a final reprieve of all that he endured should be enough as a reward to his deeds.

But somehow, it just didn't feel like enough.

Of course, his memory was still fuzzy of what happened in his original life. And though he still felt a strong bond between those close to him who were lost in the passage of time, he just didn't _know_ any of them. So in the span of the past four years, the empty void that had plagued his heart over five thousand years was replaced with the kindness Yugi and his friends offered to him.

Him, an ancient pharaoh who was still just getting used to his birth name.

Atem watched as Yugi prepared his duel disk. The young boy, oblivious to the pharaoh's unwavering gaze, seemed to be so naïve about what was going on around him. He was confident he would win, just like Atem was sure he would, but even though it was destined for the pharaoh to return to the afterlife, what if, perhaps, if Atem didn't want to go?

The compassion Yugi had shown him over the past few years, he was sure, could not be replaced with anyone he would meet in this afterlife. After all, Yugi was one in a kind.

Atem didn't want to leave him. He wanted to stay by his side forever, protect when need be, and to be simply there for him when he needed him.

But, Atem knew that Yugi didn't need him anymore and that was why he had to go. Yugi had to face the world on his own, as many people do. This duel would be so much more than him returning to his final resting place. It would be a Rite of Passage for Yugi to adulthood.

Yugi didn't need him anymore. Maybe he wouldn't be ready to face that fact, but Yugi definitely didn't need Atem any longer. So, it was impertinent that he left. Besides, if Yugi needed any kind of support, consolation, or a simple shoulder to cry on, he had his friends. Friends that could stay by his side constantly. Friends that could stay in this world. Friends that could help Yugi whenever he needed it.

Atem couldn't help him any longer. He had done all he could so now it was his time to go. He knew that and he was ready.

But all the same, Atem would willingly sacrifice his immortal spirit in order to remain with Yugi forever.

But he knew that wouldn't help Yugi. Yugi needed to learn one final thing and that was to let go. To sacrifice one aspect of his life in exchange to gain another. And there were certainly more important things in life for Yugi than an ancient pharaoh. Yugi needed to learn that and he would when Atem left him here in the present world.

It was for Yugi's sake rather than for his own that Atem was going through this. _Yugi needs this,_ he kept reminding himself.

And with all his talk of fear, Pharaoh Atem was afraid of never seeing Yugi again. So afraid, he found himself trembling violently and his eyes stinging with unshed tears.

* * *

A note: in the final episodes of their duel, I was a complete sap (like always) and crying my eyes out until they were red and sore. There was so much there that it still remains as one my favorite scenes to this day.

Review! I love reviews!

Nuit Songeur, out!


	2. Strong Enough: MaixValon

**A/N: **Whoot! Chapter 2! In two days! I'm on a roll! And I'm starting to like this! AND- this one doesn't have a sad ending. It's sort of like happy-go-lucky. (Which is rare for me).

**Warnings:** Nothing really to warn. Possible Season 4 spoilers though.

* * *

**Song:** Strong Enough- Cher

**Pairing:** Mai/Valon

* * *

Mai only stayed with Valon after they had both gotten their souls back simply because she had no where else to stay.

It wasn't that she didn't like Valon; she did. She just didn't like him the way he liked her. He was just a friend to her. A friend that had been there for her when she needed him. He was a friend that was a good friend to have around but just didn't feel quite comfortable with sometimes. Sometimes, when she wanted to be alone, to just be surrounded by the sound of silence, he would always be there. Talking. It didn't matter what he was there to talk about he was just there to talk. And, quite frankly, she found it quite annoying.

It was to be expected, she supposed, to be annoyed by anyone who you stayed with for too long. Though, it never seemed to happen for Yugi and his friends. Maybe because they weren't constantly down everyone's throats asking where they were, why they were there, and why they didn't do something else.

That was the problem with Valon. He cared too much and liked asking too many questions. It was great that they were friends and all but still, sometimes she needed personal space. He was too overbearing. And he tried too hard. Very hard. He tried too hard at life, in general, and he tried too hard to be impressed by Mai in a way that she wasn't impressed at all by him.

If she liked him, she believed that time would take its course and eventually, they might have something together. But Valon didn't want to wait for that. He seemed ecstatic enough when she left Joey to go with him that he wanted to make use of their time before she might decide and run off with Joey again.

But that behavior was only pushing her away.

They were sitting opposite of each other in diner that happened to be placed by the road they were currently traveling down. They had stopped there this morning for some coffee and a bite to eat.

Mai only ordered coffee, not feeling very hungry, and often found herself idly stirring the hot brown liquid with a spoon that didn't match her fork as she stared out the window to where their two motorcycles were parked. In front of her, Valon was wolfing down a large helping of breakfast. It sometimes amazed her how often he reminded her of Joey, though he would never admit to it, they both ate like fat and starving pigs.

_Joey,_ she reminisced. Sighing, she lifted the cup to her lips and took a sip of the bitter coffee.

She looked up to Valon and decided to talk to him about something that had been bothering her for a while.

"Valon?" she said tentatively, wondering how to start.

"Mmm?" came his mouthful of food reply. She shot an annoyed glare at him.

"Swallow first," she ordered, feeling quite like a parent as she always did when Valon displayed a profound lack of maturity. He did as she told him.

"What is it?" he asked, leaning back in the booth and crossing his arms across his chest. He stretched his legs and Mai could feel his foot accidentally bump against her leg.

"Oops, sorry," he apologized, removing his leg. Mai rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I've decided… I'm going back." He stared at her with those wide eyes of his, seeming frozen in time except for the fact that his chipper smile quickly disappeared. Mai counted to ten full seconds before he reacted.

"_What?!_" he exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table, causing the whole diner to become silent.

"Do you seriously not have any manners?" she asked, face slightly reddening when the diner slowly erupted back into conversation again.

"Don't change the subject!" he barked. She sighed impatiently.

"I said I've decided to go back."

"Go back? Go back where? To Joey Wheeler?"

"That's not what I meant!" she hissed, red indignation darkening her face. "But I suppose that would be the idea if I'm going to Domino." His tense shoulders relaxed slightly.

"Why Domino? What have you got there?"

"I've got an apartment."

"_You_ have an apartment?"

"Yes!" she said, feeling her wounded pride. "Besides, I need to go back and face everyone again. And to apologize." Her voice had gotten noticeably softer. Valon removed his hands from the table and contemplated her.

"Apologize to Joey?" he asked skeptically, crossing his arms.

"Well… yes. I do owe him an apology. You know that."

"Why didn't you apologize to him before you left?"

"Because!" she snapped. Then, her eyes averted, downcast to the table. "Because I wasn't ready to then. I wouldn't have been able to handle facing him." Valon arched an eyebrow.

"And you're ready to face him now?" he asked doubtfully.

"_I_ happen to think so." He still looked doubtful. She sighed. "I'm a big girl, Valon."

He drummed his fingers on his arm for a few moments before answering. And finally, he sighed. Not exactly in defeat but in acceptance.

"I know you are, Mai. I guess I've seen this coming for a while now." He clicked his tongue. "If you think you're ready, if you're think you're strong enough to handle seeing him..."

"I _am_ Valon. I've needed to do this for a while now. Trust me on this," she persuaded with him.

"Why are you asking for my permission?" he said, louder than the soft tone the conversation called for previously. "You're a big girl, like you said. If you know you're ready, then you're ready. I'm not your dad. I don't hold your hand everywhere you go." He flashed her a big grin, letting her know that he wasn't sore about the ordeal.

She beamed at him.

"Thanks Valon," she said gratefully. His smile disappeared.

"And why are you thanking me for? I told ya' I'm not your dad who can tell you what to do and what not to do." He aimed for a more serious composure but they both could tell he was joking again.

"Thank you for understanding."

"No problem, sweet cheeks. Hey, uh, waitress, can we get the ticket here?" he yelled across the room. Mai rolled her eyes at him.

"You are so rude."

"Watch it, mate, I might not let you go." She only laughed at him.

Outside, they were both getting ready to mount their bikes and go their separate ways.

"Do me a favor," he said, coming up from behind her. "And don't get yourself hurt."

"I promise," she said, putting on her helmet.

"And you have to call me everyday. So I know you're not dead or nothing." She laughed.

"Fine, fine," she said vaguely, mounting the bike.

"And another thing," he said. Mai turned to face him and saw a very determined look in his eye.

"Yes?" she asked uncertainly.

Instead of saying anything just yet, he took her face in his hands and kissed her full on the mouth. He pulled away after a few long seconds, grinning mischievously.

"Make sure you tell Wheeler that you're mine." She laughed at him and started up the bike. Before she knew it, she had left Valon in a trail of her dust as she raced toward Domino City.

Now _that_ was the Valon she liked. Daring, funny, and sure of himself.

* * *

It was all good fun to write. Hope you enjoy! More coming soon! Promise!

Review, please!

Nuit Songeur, out!


	3. Remember Me: SetoxKisara

**A/N: **My shortest installment yet. Kay- so this is the product of me procrastinating in writing a speech for Drama (geez- guess you see I love doing homework.)

**Warnings:** Season 5 spoilers. And slight Seto/Isis pairing references-to any of you Seto/Kisara fans. Sorry.

* * *

**Song: **Remember Me- Josh Groban

**Pairing:** Seto and Kisara

* * *

He didn't know I was there but I was, always. Watching over him. Protecting him. Just simply being there for him. Maybe he didn't know that I was there for him but there were small hints that he sensed me by his side. Always.

Though, I was never in my human body. It was always in the dragon form. And though my soul was locked away in a stone tablet, I somehow felt more free in this body than in the other one. Maybe it was the simply prospect of having wings and being able to fly. Mankind had always wanted to fly so it would only make sense.

It had been a while since I'd lost my human body. At least, I thought it was a while. Time was never accurately recorded in the dimension I resided in. Always in the present but never actually _there._

But still, my memory of being a girl was fading and fading rapidly. It almost scared me. What was it like to feel the warmth of someone's arms around you? What was it like to speak words of comfort to someone you cared about? What was it like just to _hear_ those words? Memories of those sensations and experiences were dulling and it frightened me. It felt good to be a dragon but there had to be some reason I wanted to stay in my human form all those times. There just had to be…

But I chased my fear away with the occupation of guarding over Seto. That was my duty. That was why I was a dragon, the most powerful and beautiful dragons in all of time. Even Zorc the Dark One had trouble overcoming my sheer ferocity when I rose to the peak of my power- in the form of a dragon with three heads. Yes, I could somehow remember the experience of that transformation from one head to three. My master was still the same, it was still Seto, just from a different time. So I could fulfill my duty even beyond this lifespan. I could at least gain some happiness from that aspect.

But, there would always be a flare of my old human emotions at different times. Especially when the priestess, Isis, had an urge to exercise the limits of her personal relationship with Seto. Whenever that happened, this strange anger boiled inside me. But it wasn't a normal anger, it was an anger I never experienced as a human girl. I would emit an ear-splitting roar but at those times, I was an incorporeal spirit version of myself so no one heard my anguished cry of jealousy.

At first, this pursuing of Isis was only met with defeat on her behalf, much to my satisfaction. At first, when Seto was starting his role as pharaoh, he was mostly remorseful and almost grieving. It made me sad to see him that way- no matter how many rejections it meant for Isis.

And then, as time passed, Seto seemed more welcoming of Isis' gestures. And it infuriated me. It got to the point when he was taking a stroll through the plaza, reminiscing Atem (I could tell from his face, his mouth curved a special way when thinking of Atem) that Isis appeared, took a single look at him, and dared to hug him. And what made it worse, Seto only tightened their embrace by wrapping his arms around her as well. I didn't bother to growl this time; no one would hear me anyway. I simply watched, agonized.

"You miss him too," she noted quietly. He didn't say anything but simply nodded his head in answer. I continued watching, unable to connect to their grief, and unable to offer any physical comfort. Even when I came out of the stone tablet to battle, I wouldn't have been able to comfort him as a dragon. It made me feel helplessly useless.

That night Seto slept more soundly than he slept in a long time. He used to whisper my name in the darkest hour in his sleep.

"Kisara… Kisara…" he used to murmur at night, the sound disappearing with the lightest breeze.

Used to. He didn't lately which made me think he had forgotten about me. But then he whispered a name again that night. Only…

"Isis…"

It wasn't mine.

Maybe he hadn't forgotten me after all but just replaced me with someone else in his heart. Someone who had a human body, had hair that could blow in the wind, long legs that could run in wheat fields, and warm arms to embrace someone.

And I realized I was jealous of Isis, over Seto and her human body.

I lowered my arched neck so my head was even with his slumbering face. I exhaled through my nostrils but even so, it did not affect anything of Seto's world. With a rumbling groan rising in my chest, I nudged his neck softly. At least, I tried to; if I got too close, my snout would pass right through him.

_Remember me, Seto,_ I pleaded with him, begged of him.

* * *

I know- I'm sort reverting back to the angst. But it was entirely coincidental! Trust me!

Please reveiw!

_-Nuit Songeur_


	4. White and Nerdy: Seto Kaiba

**A/N: ** Again, procrastination on the Geometry work I have to make up. =/ No fun. Seriously. So, my procrastination ended up as this: Ta-Da! A new update!

**Warnings:** Well, I tried. But Kaiba might be slightly out of character in this. It's for the purpose of the story so I hope the end result is pleasing. Very short. And WARNING- language at the end. So sorry but I couldn't resist.

* * *

**Song:** White & Nerdy- Weird Al

**Character:** Seto Kaiba

* * *

Seto leaned back in his office chair at Kaiba Corp. with a resigned sigh, a hint of frustration coloring his features.

Who was he? He knew who he was: Seto Kaiba. That much he knew, that much wasn't a problem. But, if that was the case, why was he so irritated right now? Why should it matter to him what stereotype the general population threw him in? No one knew him personally enough the label him correctly, so why should it bother him when he knew that?

He crossed his arms over his chest, still unhappy with his current mindset.

Those… _idiots_, the ones that stalked around the high school with an air of cockiness that annoyed Seto to no end. Who were they? Nothing but complete moronic dogs that would end up as bums on the street after graduation! What place did they have to label him, Seto Kaiba, as a nerd? None whatsoever!

Even so, Seto wasn't sure why it annoyed it him so much. He usually didn't care what other people thought of him; he'd already had success in the real world. High school was practically meaningless and would fade into a memory that wasn't worth remembering with time. Give a few years and those idiots wouldn't even know how to spell their names properly after being forced to do so every day in school for each paper they turned in. Or did they even turn in papers? It wouldn't surprise Seto if they didn't. What _would_ surprise him is if those goons managed to navigate themselves to a refrigerator once their instincts told them they were hungry.

Maybe it was the connation the term 'nerd' brought that bothered him so much. It usually made one think of the atypical thick-rimmed glasses, dorky outfits, and bad skin problems.

Well _he_, Seto Kaiba, did not wear glasses, had a pretty good sense of fashion, _and_ clear skin. You didn't see Proactive in _his_ medicine cabinet! And his wardrobe was only capable of storing designer pieces, pieces _he'd_ designed himself for Kaiba Corp's own customized apparel. Never would you see _this_ sexy CEO in the tasteless filth that deemed themselves generic!

He was Seto Kaiba! He was CEO of his very own company! He was superior to any other being that walked through that pathetic excuse for a high school! And, to prove it, he was going to hack into the school's mainframe and email all the teachers and school officials from an untraceable account saying that the idiots in question were allegedly seen with possession of illegal drugs. It was probably true. Besides, it wasn't like anyone would go against _him,_ Seto Kaiba, if the claims turned out false; he had way too much money to be the suspect of any investigation.

"Who's a nerd now, bitch?" Kaiba muttered to himself as he set to work.

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed! -Note: It was suppose to be humorous! ^.^

Reveiw, as always!

**_-Nuit Songeur_**


	5. With Arms Wide Open: Priest Akunadin

**A/N:** Another Vignette chapter. Sorry, again, it took me so long to update this.

**Warnings:** Slightly Season 5 spoilers

* * *

**Song: **With Arms Wide Open- Creed

**Character:** Priest Akunadin

* * *

Akunadin paced in the corridor that he was currently stuck in. He stopped, glanced at the covered doorway anxiously, and resumed pacing.

These had been the most difficult nine months of his life. His wife's pregnancy was most definitely not an easy one. Very many times did she fall ill because of it, worse than by any normal standards. He had suggested to her that she might go to the healers and rid her of the unborn infant residing within her- so she might not endure it. She refused vehemently however.

So, he was faced with this prospect of being a father. A very daunting and frightening prospect. He was a prince of Egypt. He didn't know anything about being a father!

Akunadin sighed and stopped pacing once again, momentarily. What was going on in there? His wife and her nurses had been in there for an excruciating amount of time. Did something bad happen? Was there something wrong with the delivery? Was she unable to fully complete the task of child birth? Her strength had been failing her recently…

He shook his head furiously. He shouldn't think such negative thoughts; it would emit bad karma.

And, to relieve his stress, Akunadin began pacing, slightly faster than before. Mercifully, a handmaid came out of the room soon and immediately he froze- taking in her weary face. It told him nothing. Was it successful? Were there complications? What?!

And then, a smile broke across her face and a wave of relief washed over him as he silently followed her inside the bedroom. She was there, his wife, lying on the bed. A figure of total exhaustion. However, she too had a smile etched on her brown face. And, in her arms, there was a wriggling bundle.

"Come meet your son," she said. Tentatively, he stepped over to her and placed one hand on her head, peering at the red face she was holding. The baby opened its eyes and peered at his father with the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. Akunadin gasped, not quite believing something so small and squashed-looking could seem so beautiful. He reached and picked the boy up, wrapping his arms protectively around the infant.

"He needs a name," the mother whispered to him. And so, Akunadin named him.

"Seto," he said quietly to his wide-eyed son that was staring at him. "Seto, my boy, you shall be the future pharaoh of Egypt."

* * *

I'm getting better at making these short, like they're suppose to be.

Review, please.

**_-Nuit Songeur_**


	6. Johanna: JoeyxMai

**A/N:** I'm not getting a lot of response for this. But, it doesn't bother me that much. This is more of a personal challenge. But- by all means: review! This is a very short, slightly angsty vignette. First person point-of-view with Joey. Polarshipping references.

**Warnings: **Angst.

* * *

**Song:** Johanna- Jamie Campbell Bower (From _Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street_)

**Pairing:** Mai/Joey

* * *

They said I couldn't do it Mai. They said that I was stupid for even trying. But I didn't care. All I thought about was saving you. And even then, it wasn't enough. But what can you do for trying?

When you look at me, I know you're thinking that I'm just some kid who's lost his way in the big, wide world. Maybe that's true. In fact, it probably is. But you still can't blame me for trying.

When I look at you, not only do I see a beautiful woman, I also see someone who's searching. Searching for someone, acceptance, rejection. Nothing particular. Jus' searching. And I can't blame you for that. Everyone want's a human connection. And that's what you struggle with Mai, you're too afraid to let someone in. And yet, you're always wanting to. You just don't know how to open up.

I'm not sure how you feel for Valon. Personally I think he's just a loud-mouth prick but you could say the same for me. Is that why you went to him, Mai? Because he reminded you of me? Why didn't you come to me, instead? I would have been there instantly. At the drop of a hat. Just for you. Why can't you understand that?

It doesn't matter to me, I guess. As long as you're happy. Even if it's not with me. Everyone thinks I'm stupid anyways for trying to "pursue" you. Still, you can't ignore me forever. You know you can't.

So, when are you coming home, Mai?

* * *

It's a nice song. "Buried sweetly in your yellow hair" made me instantly think of Mai when posting on my LiveJournal. So- when the inspiration struck- I wrote.

Please review.

**_-Nuit Songeur_**


End file.
